Unexpected Affection
by Angel Phlox
Summary: Erza and Natsu gravitate toward each other as they seek to heal the pain in their hearts.
1. Romance, Romance Everywhere!

**Prologue**

When Gray and Lucy start dating, Erza can't help but feel left out. When she looks around the guild, it seems as if romance is oozing out of everyone. She can name just about every couple there is: Mira and Fried, Gray and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen, and Levy and Gajeel. She looks at the happy couples and sees that they have a certain glow about them, even when they fight. It's a magical thing, and Erza finds herself yearning for such affection from a man. Through a series of events, she begins to fall for the adorable yet attractive Natsu…Will he reciprocate her feelings?

All Natsu ever hears about is the latest on people's relationships at the guild. It makes him sick! He doesn't care about other people's love lives. All he wants is to go on jobs with Lucy, Gray, and Erza without any fuss. But of course, Gray and Lucy act too couple-y for his taste, even though they aren't that mushy. Every time he goes to the guild, romance surrounds him and he wants to puke. Happy constantly teases him about not having a girlfriend, which really pisses him off. However, when one thing leads to another, he becomes drawn to the dangerous beauty Erza.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Romance, Romance Everywhere!**

It's a typical day in Fairy Tail: Natsu and Gray are fighting, Elfman is flexing and shouting "otoko", Levy is reading, and Lucy is complaining about rent money. As Erza surveys those in the guild, she notices that there is a glow around everyone, especially those who are in relationships. Lucy is always smiling brightly, even when she's complaining about money. _It's so peaceful nowadays. I like sitting around and eating my cake,_ Erza thinks.

Lately, there hasn't been much activity going on in the guild, so everyone mostly hangs out at the guild all day. The constant peace has made Natsu restless, which drives him to take the strangest jobs that don't even pay that much. Erza has heard him speak of going nuts because he has nothing to do. She laughs to herself whenever he mentions it. She tells him to try and taken advantage of the peace, but he refuses to do so.

"Ne, Erza." Lucy says from across the table.

Erza looks up. "Nani?"

Erza notices that Lucy is wearing a blue knee-length dress and sandals. Her hair is up and she can see traces of subtle yet beautiful makeup. Erza frowns slightly, wondering why Lucy is wearing such a thing at the guild. _Maybe Gray's picking her up later today for a date?_ Erza wonders.

"Does this dress look ok on me?" Lucy asks as her cheeks turn pink.

Erza smiles. "It looks _spectacular_!"

Lucy turns even pinker. "Y-you really think so?"

Erza nods enthusiastically. "Uh huh!"

Both girls smile widely as Lucy looks down and examines her dress. She twirls around and the dress flows around her knees. Erza watches as the sequence on the dress catches the light. There is a slight glow that captures Gray's attention. He glances over at his girlfriend and grins. He can't wait to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her soft cheeks. He walks toward Lucy, but from behind. He hugs her waist and pulls her close. She gasps in surprise and turns toward her boyfriend. She smiles and kisses his mouth.

As he pulls back, Gray says, "You look _gorgeous_."

Lucy turns pink. "Arigato."

Erza smiles as she watches the couple interacts. She notes how every time Gray speaks, Lucy looks him in the eye and smiles. She also notes how Gray never takes his eyes off Lucy. Erza unconsciously clenches her fists because the absence of Jellal will forever sting her heart. Always seeing these happy couples constantly reminded her that romantic love was something she'd never have. At one point, she even yearned for Gray's touch. She constantly curses herself because, secretly, she still yearns for him.

With the turn of her head, Erza hears Levy giggle. She looks over and sees her being chased by Gajeel in a playful kind of way. He's growling and pretending to capture her, but he's laughing right along with her. When he "captures" her, he wraps her up in a bear hug and kisses her cheek. Levy turns pink and continues laughing. She smiles and looks him in the eye. She whispers something to him and he does his famous laugh:

"Gee hee." Gajeel grins a toothy grin.

"Don't say anything." Levy says loud enough for Erza to hear.

Erza turns away from them and tries to enjoy her cake. She looks down and stares at the strawberry on top. It seems to trivial now. Erza doesn't know why she ever cared so much about a stupid piece of cake. _Why am I so foolish?_ Erza thinks, _Why do I yearn for a man that I can't have, and mourn for one who is long gone?_

These thoughts overwhelm her so much that she quietly walks out of the guild. She heads toward the river that she knows too well. Memories of crying and fighting fill her mind as she recalls the river. Sadness overwhelms her and she fears that she will break. Her pace quickens as she tries to hold the tears in. When she finally arrives, she sits down in front of the river and stares at the water.

More memories flood her mind; memories of Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Simon. Her heart slowly breaks as she recalls each event. She can still feel Simon's body in her arms as she held him for the last time. She feels warm tears fall down her cheeks like the time when Gray first saw her cry. She still feels Jellal's arms around her and the warmth that came with it.

"Erza?" Natsu's voice echoes in Erza's ears.

She turns and sees Natsu standing a few feet behind her. She forgets that she's crying and briefly wonders why he's frowning. She then realizes that he hates it when she cries, almost more than when Lucy does.

Natsu takes a step forward, then another. Erza slowly stands and finds herself wrapping her arms around him. Her tears wet his shirt as she lets out all of her pain and sadness. Natsu wraps his strong arms around Erza and holds her close to him as if he's protecting her.

"Do I need to kill someone?" Natsu asks.

Erza shakes her head. Her voice is a whisper, "Just stay…"

"With pleasure."


	2. Stay With Me

**Chapter 2: Stay With Me**

Natsu's rage spiked through the roof when he saw Erza crying. What made it worse was that she was alone. As he holds her now, he wants to kill whoever it is that made her cry. Besides seeing Lucy cry, seeing Erza broken like this drives him nuts. He knows all too well the baggage that Erza carries. He wants to take as much of it away as possible.

When Erza said "Just stay", Natsu could feel his heart being torn in two. Her voice sounded so broken and vulnerable. _Erza should __**never**__ sound like that,_ Natsu thinks. He remembers when he held her like this so long ago at the Tower of Heaven. Merely thinking about that makes his blood boil.

Natsu swallows and says, "Why are you all alone?"

Erza hesitates then says, "I don't know…"

"I-if y-you ever n-need t-to cry," Natsu stammers, "I'll be here."

There is silence and Natsu feels his face grow hot. _What the hell did I just say?!_ He asks himself. His body tenses up as he waits for Erza's reply. Natsu looks down and can barely make out a smile on Erza's face. She looks up at him with those big brown eyes. His heartbeat quickens.

"Arigato, Natsu." Erza says quietly as she lays her head on his chest.

Her words echo in Natsu's mind. He finds the courage to stroke her long, scarlet hair. She smells faintly of shampoo. Natsu breathes in her scent as subtly as he can. _She smells so good,_ he thinks, _has she always smelled this good?_ Natsu has never noticed how soft Erza's hair was until now. He finds himself being drawn to her. _Why do I feel this way?_ Natsu wonders, _Erza has always been nakama—nothing more._

**o0o**

As Natsu walks home, he can't help but remember how it felt to have Erza so close to him. She was so soft and…vulnerable. She was more like a woman instead of an S-class wizard that could kick ass. He can distinctly recall each time Erza has been vulnerable like that. The one thing each event has in common is that he would either hold Erza, or carry her. She was always so close to him.

_Why me?_ He asks himself over and over again. _Why am __**I **__always the one to hold her when she cries?_ As Natsu enters his house, he begins to worry about Erza. He has _never_ worried about her like this…until now, that is. Thoughts of her crying all alone fill his mind. He pictures her in a dark room, sitting in a corner crying. He freezes and clenches his fists.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asks.

Natsu looks at Happy. "I'm worried about Erza…"

_I feel so pathetic right now, _he thinks.

"Why?" Happy frowns, "Is she sick or something?"

Natsu shakes his head. "She was crying all alone…"

Before Happy can say anything, there's a knock at Natsu's door. Both Natsu and Happy turn and stare at the door for a good ten seconds. They rarely have visitors, so they are somewhat lacking in etiquette. Natsu rushes over to the door and opens it. When he does, he sees Erza standing there. The wind is blowing her long hair so Natsu can't see her face.

"Erza…" Natsu says, "Are you ok?"

She looks up at him with a pained expression. "I'm tired of being alone…"

Natsu bites his lip. "Th-then stay with me."

Her eyes widen. "R-really? I feel so stupid for saying anything."

Natsu shakes his head. "Don't be sorry, Erza."

She smiles a little and hugs him. "You're the best, Natsu."

He smiles and puts an arm around her. _Stay with me…_


	3. Hoshizora (Starry Sky)

**Chapter 3: Hoshizora (Starry Sky)**

As Erza enters Natsu's house, she feels a sort of warmth about it. Everything blatantly resembles Natsu. She sits on his couch after a warm embrace. Happy lays on her lap and sleeps. She strokes his fur as Natsu prepares some tea.

"I didn't know you drank tea, Natsu." Erza says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I usually don't." Natsu replies, "But today's an exception."

Erza smiles. "Arigato."

Natsu walks over with the tea and hands her a cup. "Don't mention it." he smiles.

As Erza sips her tea, she notes how his smile is so warm and welcoming. Natsu sits next to Erza and drinks his tea quietly. _He can be mature when he wants to be,_ Erza thinks. She leans back against the sofa and looks at the ceiling.

"Is it good?" Natsu asks with a hint of awkwardness.

Erza turns and looks at him. "Oh, the tea? It's wonderful."

"Yokatta. I thought I'd screw it up." His cheeks turn pink and he nervously rubs the back of his head.

"Don't put yourself down over something so trivial." Erza says. "When you set your mind to it, that's all that matters."

Natsu stares at Erza for a good thirty seconds. Erza becomes self-conscious and tenses. Whenever people stare at her, it always makes her feel as if she's being examined. Years of men eyeing her like candy has made her paranoid.

Natsu looks away. "Glad to know you think so."

Erza mentally sighs with relief. "Of course."

Happy stirs in Erza's lap and she looks down. She smiles as she strokes his soft blue fur. He begins to purr, which is a rare occurrence. Natsu looks over at Happy and smiles. He too begins stroke Happy. _He's so gentle,_ Erza thinks.

"Happy is somethin' else, isn't he?" Natsu says softly.

Erza nods. "Yes, he is."

They both make eye contact and stare at each other. Erza loses herself in Natsu's eyes. She examines his face. _How have I never noticed him like this before?_ Erza asks herself. His pink hair is messy and falls on his forehead a little. _It's really cute,_ she thinks. Erza is so drawn to Natsu that, in a matter of seconds, her head is on his shoulder. She snuggles close to him and relaxes, which is getting more difficult to do. She feels his arm drape around her shoulders. _So he doesn't mind, _Erza thinks.

"You seem tired." Natsu says quietly.

Erza sighs. "I am…but you seem tired as well."

She looks up at him and he smiles, looking her in the eye. She smiles back, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"Maybe you should sleep." Natsu suggests.

Erza raises an eyebrow. "I will if you will."

He nods. "It's a deal."

Erza smiles. "Good."

She closes her eyes and tries to think of nothing but sleep. She feels Natsu relax next to her. _How have I never known Natsu's warmth?_ Erza thinks right before sleep overtakes her.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Erza feels herself being shaken.

"Erza. Erza, wake up."

_ Natsu?_

She opens her eyes and sees Natsu standing in front of her. He has a big grin on his face. Erza sits up and rubs her eyes. After stretching, she asks,

"What time is it?"

Natsu shrugs. "All I can tell you is that it's nighttime."

"Oh…was I really asleep _that long_?" Erza asks in surprise.

Natsu nods. "Don't beat yourself up. I only woke up a few minutes ago." he pauses. "There's something I wanna show you. Get up."

Erza frowns but stands as Natsu takes her hand and leads her outside. They walk for a while until they're standing on a hill. The wind picks up and Erza hears the tress rustle in the wind. There is a peaceful aura about the place.

"Ok, Natsu," Erza says, "what is it that you wanted to show me?"

He looks at her with a smile on his face and points up. "Look at the sky."

Erza looks up to see thousands of stars glow brightly in the night sky. The sky itself is a dark blue and each star glows almost like a fire. Erza gasps at the sheer beauty of the night sky. _This is so beautiful,_ she thinks.

"Isn't it awesome?" Natsu asks.

Erza nods. "Yes, it is awesome."

Erza looks back at Natsu, who seems to be mesmerized by the stars. He looks like a kid to Erza, but also like a man. An extremely powerful and handsome man. She remembers when he pulled her out of the Etherion. She also remembers when they battled Oracion Seis. _I owe him everything…_Erza thinks.

"It's nice to appreciate the simple things." Erza says.

Natsu nods. "Like a starry sky."

"Yeah, like a starry sky." Erza echoes.


	4. The Pain I Hide

**Chapter 4: The Pain I Hide**

Natsu watches Erza sleep soundly. She looks so peaceful that he can hardly believe it's the same Erza he's always known. She's always so tense it's a wonder that she's still sane. Natsu knows that she will always be haunted by pain, and he wants to alleviate it as much as possible. _But what about the pain I carry?_ He asks himself.

He remembers Lisanna's disappearance as if it was yesterday. It was his worst nightmare all over again. The first time he lost her, he almost went insane. When he finally found her in Edolas, he was overjoyed. Many years passed and Natsu thought Lisanna would stay forever. That is, until _it_ happened. Just the mere thought of it causes Natsu to become enraged and depressed.

Every day Natsu must live knowing that he will never see Lisanna's smiling face again. He held her in his arms as she disappeared before his eyes. He yelled, he cried, he punched things—he did it all. But none of it brought her back.

Everything in the guild reminds him of Lisanna. He knows that Mira and Elfman are hurting too, but they seem to be coping better. Natsu doesn't even know if he's ok anymore. He busies himself with job after job so he doesn't have to think about Lisanna.

Emotions soon overtake Natsu, so he walks outside and begins to cry. The overwhelming thought that Lisanna is gone forever has broken him. He just can't hide his pain anymore. There are, obviously, some good days, but most of the time, he's just hiding his pain from everyone.

_Lisanna…I'm so sorry, Lisanna…Gomen…Gomen…_Natsu mentally says her name over and over again. His heart feels as if it's been ripped out and chewed on by a dog. He punches the ground several times with his fists. _How am I supposed to heal Erza's pain when I can't even heal my own?_ He thinks.

"Natsu?" Erza's voice sounds stunned.

Natsu takes a deep breath but doesn't move. "What?"

Erza sits next to him and wraps her arms around him. "Why are you crying all alone?"

"Because I can't hide this anymore…" he says in a defeated tone.

Erza is surprised by his vulnerability. She has never seen Natsu like this. The fact that he's this broken hurts her because she knows how strong Natsu is. She knows that it takes a whole damn lot to drive him to this point.

Erza holds him tighter. "You're not alone anymore."

Natsu wraps his arms around her and grips her shirt tightly. The tears slowly subside and he relaxes. He had no idea that Erza's touch could be so healing to emotional wounds. He feels stupid and pathetic for showing so much vulnerability, but he is so broken that it doesn't even matter.

"Lisanna?" Erza says, knowing full well why Natsu is broken.

Natsu nods, "Yeah. Lisanna."

Erza rubs Natsu's back, attempting to soothe him. She knows that seeing this side of Natsu is rare and that he trusts her. She can't help but wonder if she was Lucy that he would be the same way. She shoves that thought from her mind.

"Jellal?" Natsu says so suddenly that Erza is caught off guard.

Erza swallows. "Yes. Jellal."

_So he knows my thorn, huh?_ _It should be obvious for me, though. Everyone knows how much he meant to me_, Erza thinks. Just thinking of him makes her want to cry. She knows that she shouldn't, because that won't help Natsu at all. She knows that she has to be strong; strong for Natsu and for herself.

"It's amazing how much one person can affect us." Erza says bitterly.

Natsu nods, laying his head on Erza's shoulder. "But it's amazing how one person can fix all the shit in your life."

Erza's cheeks grow hot, but she contains herself. "Yeah…"

Silence.

Erza swallows then says, "Everyone hides pain…You just have to do a little digging to find it."

Natsu sits up and looks at her with a tear-stained face. "You don't even have to dig."

Erza turns pink and Natsu gives her a sad smile. He yearns to kiss her so badly, but he doesn't know if she will let him. He knows that Jellal will always be in her heart and he can never—no matter how much he wants to—replace him. But he knows for a fact that he wants to heal as much of Erza's pain as possible. He scoots closer to her and waits for her to say something…She doesn't. Natsu leans in and kisses Erza's cheek.


	5. Too Broken For Love

**Chapter 5: Too Broken For Love**

Erza is paralyzed as she feels Natsu's lips on her cheek. He looks at her now with a look so gentle that she wants to give in and kiss him back. She yearns to just touch him, but something is holding her back. She remembers when she felt this way for Jellal and how painful it was that he couldn't hold her the way Natsu has held her. She can't forget him, no matter how much she wants to; she just can't. _Even in death you have me, Jellal_, Erza thinks. She can't help but feel too broken for love.

Erza looks at Natsu, trying to find something to say. She wants to be in his arms, but she always sees _his_ face instead of Natsu's. _It wouldn't be fair to Natsu, would it?_ Erza asks herself.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Natsu asks quietly.

Erza bites her lip. "No, Natsu. I'm not mad at you."

"Then…then why didn't you say something?" His voice sounds hurt, which makes Erza feel even worse.

"I…" Erza begins, "I just…I think I'm too broken for anyone to love me…"

Natsu smiles and pulls her into a hug. Her head rests on his shoulder. She can feel his warmth cover her like a blanket. She relaxes her body, but her heart feels as if it's shattered and can't take any more pain. She is at her limit.

"I'm just as broken as you are." Natsu says. "We'll pick up the pieces together."

Erza breaks once again and lets the tears silently fall. She grips Natsu's shirt tightly. As Natsu rubs her back, Erza begins to slowly pick up some of the pieces of her heart. _It's almost like he's healing me without trying,_ she thinks.

"You're never too broken for me to love you." Natsu says quietly.

Erza sits up and looks into Natsu's eyes. He gives her a sad smile and then kisses her forehead. Erza wipes her thumb across Natsu's cheek just as a tear starts to fall.

"And you're never too broken for _me_ to love _you_." Erza says.

She leans forward and kisses Natsu's cheek. She then lays her head on his chest as Natsu soaks everything in. He rests his chin on Erza's head and silently lets out a few more tears. The fact that Erza accepts Natsu overwhelms him. _Am I too broken for her?_ Natsu wonders.

**o0o**

Erza wakes up to find Natsu sleeping beside her. She realizes that she's not in a bed, but in grass. _What happened?_ Erza thinks, but quickly remembers last night. She remembers how Natsu held her, how they both cried, and how Natsu kissed her twice. She pauses for a second and thinks about this. _How will this affect us when we go on jobs?_ She wonders.

Natsu stirs and opens his eyes to see Erza staring at the sky. Images and words flood his mind as he recalls the events of last night. He remembers that he broke and looked pathetic. He curses himself for not being stronger.

"What's with that look?" Erza asks.

Natsu turns his head and looks at Erza. Her hair seems to almost glow in the morning sun. Her eyes seem to sparkle and Natsu can hardly control the urge to kiss her. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm just thinking." Natsu finally answers.

Erza sits up and puts a hand on his cheek. "Don't give me that bullshit, Natsu. What's really going on?"

Natsu looks away and Erza's hand falls.

"I'm not strong enough." Natsu says in a tone that is barely audible.

Erza scoots closer to him as she wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. "Why do you say that?"

Natsu puts a hand on Erza's. "Last night…I wasn't strong enough for you."

Erza is shocked and touched by his words. "I want you to be _real_, Natsu; not pretending to have it all together."

Natsu takes in her words but says nothing.

After a few moments of silence, Erza says, "You can be real with me."


	6. Unforgettable

**Chapter 6: Unforgettable**

"You can be real with me."

Those words echo in Natsu's mind over and over again. No matter how much he _wants_ to be real with Erza, he feels that he just can't. He doesn't want to burden Erza with his problems. _She has enough to worry about without having to worry about me,_ Natsu thinks.

"Easier said than done." Natsu says quietly.

"I know." Erza replies, kissing his cheek.

Natsu's face gets hot. He feels Erza's body relax against him. His heart beats faster and all he wants to do is kiss Erza over and over again. He swallows and squeezes her hand. _I'm scared,_ Natsu thinks, _I'm scared to show her the real me…_Fear creeps in his mind and seems to take him over. He's tired of being afraid.

"I…" Natsu begins, "I'm just…scared."

"Scared of what?" Erza asks gently while giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He swallows. "I'm scared of showing you the real me."

Erza pauses then says, "I was scared too. I didn't want you to see me broken and helpless. But I knew that I could trust you." Another pause. "You can trust me, Natsu."

Natsu's body begins to shake from emotion. He covers his face in his hands, ashamed he ever doubted Erza. Feelings of stupidity and embarrassment overwhelm him. He hasn't felt like this in a _long_ time; it's almost unbearable.

He remembers when Lisanna would cheer him on during fights when they were little. He would feel invincible for a few brief moments. It's amazing how a few words could make Natsu feel. _You can do it, Natsu!_ Lisanna's voice echoes in his mind. _She's unforgettable,_ Natsu thinks.

Erza holds Natsu close to her for fear of losing him. It hurts her to the core to see Natsu like this. She longs for him to smile and act like an idiot. _He's an idiot that I love,_ Erza thinks. It feels so refreshing to finally admit that she loves him. But can she say it out loud? Can she bring herself to say "I love you, Natsu"? Fear and panic overtake her for a few brief moments. After Natsu calms down, he says,

"I _do_ trust you…" he pauses, "I…I love you, Erza."

Erza's cheeks become as pink as Natsu's hair. _Jellal said those words to me as well…_She curses herself for thinking of Jellal in a moment like this. No matter how hard she tries, he is _always_ in the back of her mind. If Erza believed in ghosts, then she'd say she was being haunted, but she doesn't.

"I…" Erza stammers, "I l-love you too…Natsu."

The tension in the air is cut with her words.

Natsu sighs heavily. He has longed to hear those words form Erza. He doesn't know how long he's loved her, but it feels like forever to him; always wanting to stare at her smile, always wanting to cheer her up when she's sad. Yes, Natsu has always been in love with Erza. But then there's Lisanna…Natsu doesn't know what to think about her. He loved her too. He doesn't know if he will ever be able to forget Lisanna, but only time can tell.

_How can one person be so unforgettable?_ Erza wonders as Natsu leans in and kisses her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short! Chapter 7 will be longer, I promise!**


	7. This Kiss

**Chapter 7: This Kiss**

Natsu's lips are surprisingly soft. Erza can hardly register what is going on. Her heart beats faster as she kisses Natsu with a little more passion. She yearns to kiss him forever. His kiss makes her forget everything—her struggles, her pain. They become more passionate with each kiss. Erza feels herself not thinking and wanting to never stop.

_Jellal __**never**__ kissed me like this,_ Erza thinks. After a minute or two, they stop kissing and stare at each other. Erza smiles and tackles Natsu in a hug. They both laugh as they land on the soft grass. Erza lays her head on Natsu's chest and can't stop smiling. Natsu puts his arm around her and rubs her back. They lie in the grass and stare at the sky, quite content with just laying there.

"The sky is so beautiful." Erza says quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you." Natsu says as he kisses Erza's forehead.

Erza blushes at the compliment. "Oh, stop it."

Natsu chuckles. "Come on, you know you liked it."

Erza's face turns even redder. "Sh-shut up."

Natsu laughs and begins to tickle her. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Erza bursts out laughing as Natsu's fingers tickle her sides and stomach. She hasn't had this much fun in a _long_ time. She can't remember ever laughing so much except for when Natsu tickled her at the Tower of Heaven. Only for an instant does she remember the pain and sorrow. That all changes when Natsu pulls her close and kisses her. Erza can feel his hands around her waist, which makes her heart beat even faster.

They kiss over and over again, each time becoming more passionate (this goes on for about five minutes). Natsu's tongue meets Erza's for a few brief seconds. There is a slight pause, so they pull away and stare at each other. Natsu can see the pink in Erza's cheeks, which makes him smile.

"You're still cute when you're embarrassed." Natsu says quietly. He kisses Erza once again.

As she pulls back, Erza says, "Shut up."

They both smile, finally forgetting the burdens that they carry. A sense of peace passes over them; it's something they haven't felt in what seems like an eternity. They are finally able to breathe without having to worry about anything or feel any pain from the past. Peace this intense is a rare occurrence, which is sometimes unsettling for Erza and Natsu. They are so used to battle and stress that it's second nature.

"I could lie here forever." Erza says.

Natsu nods. "So could I."

"Can we?" Erza asks hesitantly.

Natsu frowns. "Can we what?"

"Can we lay here all day?"

After a pause, Natsu says, "I think we'd be missed."

Erza sighs, knowing that this is true. She sometimes dislikes her popularity in the guild, but she also doesn't mind it. If it was up to her, which it seldom is, she would take a week off and go away somewhere with Natsu. For a split second, she has the urge to actually suggest it. However, she knows that Natsu would _never_ do something like that.

Natsu stands and offers Erza a hand. "Come on. We have to get ready."

Erza takes his hand but doesn't let go.

Natsu steps closer to her. "What's wrong? You look sad."

Erza shakes her head. "I'm not sad. I just…"

"Just what?"

Erza squeezes his hand. "I like being alone with you."

Natsu smiles. "I like being alone with you too."

They slowly lean in closer and kiss once more.


	8. Butterflies & Puppy Love

**Chapter 8: Butterflies & Puppy Love**

Erza stares at Natsu and wonders if he can sense her yearning to be alone with him all day. Her eyes plead with him, but she doubts he can be swayed so easily. All she can think about is being alone with him, kissing him over and over again. The sheer thought of this brings butterflies to Erza's stomach.

Natsu bites his lip as he tries to decide what to do. He knows how badly Erza wants to have a day off. He also knows that _he_ wants a day off. He takes a moment to think about taking a day to be alone with Erza. They could go anywhere and do anything. The mere thought of being able to kiss her all day almost makes him drool.

"You know what?" Natsu says excitedly.

"What?" Erza asks, trying to hide any excitement.

"I think we deserve a day off." Natsu continues. "Gramps says that resting is just as important as working."

Erza smiles widely. "You mean it?"

Natsu nods as a grin spreads across his face. Erza tackles him in a hug and squeezes him slightly. She finds herself smiling and laughing for no reason. Natsu joins her, since he too is overwhelmed with giddiness. Butterflies fill their stomachs as adrenaline pumps through their veins.

Erza lets go of Natsu. "Where should we go?"

"Why not stay at my place?" Natsu suggests.

"As long as I'm with you." Erza says, thrilled to be alone with Natsu.

They walk back toward Natsu's house, hand in hand. The butterflies continue to fill Erza's stomach. She begins to feel slightly dizzy, but she dismisses it. She looks over at Natsu, who's smiling that adorable smile. _This is how it should be,_ Erza thinks.

They walk into Natsu's home and lie on his soft bed. Erza takes in his warmth as his arm wraps around her. He kisses her forehead ever so gently. The sheer thrill of being beside him overwhelms Erza, so she kisses his mouth. A little surprised, Natsu almost pulls away. However, he kisses Erza back with passion. Erza reciprocates the passion. Natsu can feel his heart beat faster and his temperature increase ever so slightly. Erza's lips are so soft and mesmerizing to Natsu. They kiss until the clock strokes the half hour.

"Wow." Natsu says in a tone of awe.

" 'Wow' what?" Erza asks.

"You're a great kisser."

Erza's cheeks grow hot. "Y-you're not too bad yourself."

Natsu chuckles. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"You've said that already."

"So? It's still true."

Erza raises an eyebrow. "You're pretty cute when you sleep, you know."

Natsu's face turns a light shade of pink.

Erza laughs and then kisses him once more. "You're cute when you're embarrassed too."

Natsu pulls Erza close and grins. "I know."


End file.
